


Berutiel (Forbidden love)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem dedicated to Berutiel  - the most mysterious and tragic person in the Professor's works. She was left by her husband to the mercy of the fate - what reason but an open adultery could be the ground of it? A proud queen and her desperate love.. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berutiel (Forbidden love)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I have known no gods, didn't fear a storm,  
Not afraid of a flame or an enemy' sword.  
I have had no wealth, I have known no bridle,  
Biting burns of sorrow I have despised.  
  
Royal honor is load I must ever bear.  
Otherwise - the scorn of nobles and serfs.  
Silent were the trumpets and birds in the skies,  
When I shared with him our passionate nights.  
  
I have need'd no gods, like a wind I was free,  
But there came a day unexpected for me.  
I have not ever knelt, for my heart was wild.  
Yet I kneel today - love is stronger than pride.  
.


End file.
